Friend or Foe?
by spiritwolfee
Summary: Johan and Judai can see other universes and experience them at choice when they close their eyes! Soon, the two friends meet Jesse and Jaden, other versions of themselves! Only one problem though, Jesse and Jaden... Can't stand each other! Can Johan and Judai get the two to like each other? Confusing AU (Spiritshipping)
1. Chapter 1

Another spiritshipping story! Jesse x Jaden / Johan x Judai

Reviews, favourites and follows are all appreciated! Anyway, without further ado, enjoy Chapter 1 of 'Friend or Foe?'!

* * *

Judai and Johan never told anyone. Why should they have to? After all, it's their special thing they both share together. These close friends had more than a few of their share of secrets from their friends. One of them was that they could see spirits, duel spirits and human spirits. It was awesome, being able to talk to their deck's spirits and becoming closer than anyone could ever. Another of their secrets, was that they could see other universes. Anywhere and any time. They could even experience them when they closed their eyes and chose to. They loved watching the other civilisations, going about their daily lives and would sometimes even visit them and just chill out. With each universe they went to, they became known by friends they made and the people who saw them. They knew it was dangerous; but at the same time, they didn't care. Judai and Johan were sat in their secret spot, underneath a large sakura tree which overlooked the beautiful blue-tinted ocean. Ruby Carbuncle and Hane Kuriboh flying around and letting out gentle calls as they giggled and exchanged looks.

Johan led down on the grass and let out a soft exhalation, he loved the tranquillity here. No one could bother him and Judai while they were here. No one would force their expectations onto them and no one would pull them away from each other if they got closer. A shaded figure leaned over the bluenette, blocking out the sun's rays. Chocolate brown eyes locked onto peridot green ones. Darkened orange to brown gradient hair hung beside a shaded warm ivory skinned face that bore a cheery grin. The familiar red and white jacket of Osiris Red came into view as well when the bluenette's gaze finally adjusted to the lack of light. The Obelisk Blue student grinned as he gently tugged down the brunette in front of him and placed his lips on the other's in a soft kiss. Judai didn't complain, instead he placed his left hand beside the Northerner's head and his right on the teal locks and wrapped some around his finger. He pushed his knee into the gap between Johan's legs, pleased when he heard the male slip a moan when their lips parted due to the slight grind he did. He held a triumphant smile before he placed his chin on the North Academia student's chest. Judai moved his knee so Johan could change his position to a more comfortable one.

"Judai... The others are gonna start worry-"

"Let 'em. They know what we're like." Judai's words were laced with content and passion as he shifted a bit and perched himself on top of the bluenette. He then took Johan's cheek in hand and caressed the soft and beautiful ivory skin. The Northerner smiled and placed his hand over Judai's.

"I suppose..."

The two stayed like that for a while before they finally got up and off the grass. Johan turned and noticed another distortion in the corner of his green gaze. He pulled a face before he gently tapped Judai's shoulder and gestured to it when the brunette looked at him. The two stared at it for a while in bafflement before Judai got up and walked over. He looked at it and grinned. His next words took the bluenette by surprise, making the boy walk over himself after Ruby ran over and leaped onto his shoulder.

"It's Duel Academia...!"

"A universe like ours, then?" Johan's words matched his face, perplexed. His brows had creased in confusion as his gaze lay on the familiar building of the school. Everything about this was strange, almost impossible, like looking at two identical pictures and trying to find any differences. They were exactly the same; layout, colouration, size and even material used. Johan was bewildered. He was bought out of his confusion by Judai poking him on the cheek and gesturing at something. Sure enough, even the other students were there. But, the names were different...

"Jaden! There you are." Asuka? No... This was another world, so it wasn't Asuka. Someone that looked like her. Even her voice was different.

"Ah, Alexis! Hey!" 'Jaden', Judai's lookalike, spoke up. He was glad to see her, obviously.

"Sarge, hey!" Kenzan, no... His lookalike, was stood there now. Sho's other version there beside him; sporting the Ra Yellow jacket.

"Hassleberry, Syrus. Hey." Jaden grinned.

Johan and Judai exchanged glances, nothing about them had changed in this world apart from their names. It was odd, nonetheless. However, one thing verified this wasn't their world...

"Jesse..." Jaden pretty much growled the name as Johan's other version came into view. Both boys glared at each other and had equally hateful scowls on their lips.

"Jaden..." Jesse hissed, a rather prominent accent laced his voice. The two held a glare before they sharply turned their heads away from each other and looked elsewhere, ignoring the other's presence instantaneously. Johan and Judai just stood there in a confused silence. Both were trying to wrap their heads around what had just happened. Well, this was going to be an interesting world to experience then, wasn't it? The two boys exchanged glances before nodding quietly. They grinned, time to hop into this world like there was no tomorrow!

* * *

Jaden was sat on the roof when he felt another presence, he jerked himself from the roof and looked at the other person here. What he saw just baffled him. There, stood before him, was another him. The other male let out a soft whistle, running his hand through his hair.

"Ah... Sugoi-na... It really is like my world...~!"

Jaden looked at him, dumbfounded. What the hell does 'sugoi-na' mean? He just stood there, before the other brunette's chocolate brown eyes met his. He then raised an eyebrow. He then sighed, remembering that this was another version of his world. So it would be rather horrifying to see another version of you stood there, saying something in another language. The brunette exhaled before he introduced himself, fully. This just further confused poor Jaden.

"I'm Yuki Judai. You can call me Judai."

"Judai? Huh? What?" Jaden just tried to process this whole thing, only making his head hurt. Yubel stood beside him, a brow raised as she stared with her green and orange eyes.

"Jaden, really? Are you forgetting about alternate dimensions?" She huffed afterwards, noticing Judai just raise a brow and do duck-lips while dipping his head side-to-side. She found this other Jaden rather interesting though. "So, your name's Judai? You're from another world then?"

"Yep."

So. Blunt. Jaden just gaped. How could anyone be so calm and quick to respond?! Who the hell was this guy?! Jaden soon sighed and waited for the answers to his questions come naturally. Thankfully, it didn't take long. When Judai explained everything, Jaden was actually rather intrigued. He sat down and listened to Judai talk about his world and what it was like there. How chaotic things were. But he never realised that Judai missed one detail out, his best friend.

* * *

Johan and Jesse were sat beneath a tree together. The two watched their Ruby Carbuncles play with each other as they talked about their worlds. Johan had told him everything, apart from the fact his best friend was pretty much Jesse's mortal enemy in this world. It baffled both of them when they realised how similar their worlds actually were. But it was awesome as well, having met another version of him. Jesse then checked his PDA and swore quietly under his breath.

" _Dritt..._ "

"Norwegian?" Johan asked quietly. Jesse just nodded quietly. The two bluenettes fell quiet before Johan got up from his seat on the floor and patted himself off. He fiddled with the collar of his pale lavender shirt and then looked at Jesse. "I'll be at the docks, if you want to talk more. You've got class, right?"

"Mm... What about you?" Jesse raised a brow. "Shouldn't you be participating in class?"

"Nah, our timelines are a bit different to. Y'see, it's the summer holidays in my world right now. Tomorrow here is when yours start, right?"

"Uh-huh." Jesse grinned, he liked this actually. It was pretty cool. Better than having to deal with Jaden. Hell, he wouldn't be caught dead with that guy. "Anyway, see ya after class, right?"

"Yup." Johan popped the p and grinned before he headed off to the docks. His Ruby Carbuncle followed him while Jesse's perched herself on his shoulder. This wasn't going so bad, for now...

* * *

A/N: This may get confusing over time, but thanks for reading chapter 1 of 'Friend or Foe?'! I hope you liked it. Anyway, I will be working on 'Union' as well, so be sure to keep an eye out if you read it. It will have a new chapter _today_ so that's something to look forward to, right? Well, see you all in the next chapter!

Please leave reviews. Follow if you'd like to keep track of the story!


	2. Chapter 2

Hah! Screw you writer's block! I'm good now! Anyway, hope you all like chapter 2 of Friend or Foe! This one will be somewhat eventful.

Reviews are more than welcome! Looking forward to reading them all!

* * *

Judai never thought he would be so amused with another version of himself, but seeing how he acts when he realises he's late for class always seemed to bring a smile to the brunette's face. When Jaden starts leaving, Judai tells him he'll be at the docks. Johan and Judai agreed to meet there for a while until their other versions came. Of course they had every intention to get the two boys together as friends, or at least dating. But, whatever they planned would have to wait for now.

He pushed himself away from the wall he was leaning against and started heading to the docks as soon as Jaden went inside the building. Now how was he going to get Jesse to like Jaden? He'd need help from Johan, no doubt...

* * *

Johan sat on the rocks and tapped the water's surface with the tip of his boot. He raised a brow when the ripples messed up the reflection of another boy beside him. When he turned, he saw Judai stood there. The brunette lowered himself and kissed Johan's neck, making the bluenette blush and chuckle. He knew that Judai would pull something like this. The bluenette's mint gaze looked over to the brunette who gently bit his skin and left a small mark. Well, there's another one to add to the list of marks Judai's put on him. Then again, he's put quite a few on the brunette, so it was only fair that he got a few himself.

Judai soon sat down beside his boyfriend and placed his head on the Northerner's shoulder. He let out a soft sigh in content before he blocked out everything else in the world but Johan and himself. He wanted to stay this way forever, but time was not on their side. Johan gently pushed Judai away when there was the sound of rustling in the trees behind the dock. The two boys got up before they asked one of their less recognisable spirits, _Wroughtweiler_ , to check who it was. The robot dog came back and informed the two that it was Jaden. Johan bit his lip and was about to leave before Judai took his wrist, pulled him over and kissed him gently before he let the foreigner leave the docks for now. He didn't really expect Jaden to be here first, but well... He guessed time and fate were playing a game.

The bluenette bit his lip and tried his best to hide before the other brunette came into view. He let out a slight yelp when Jaden slipped out of the shrubs, startling the Northerner. He quickly darted into the more forested area. He watched as the brunette looked over to where he was, confused at the obvious sound Johan had made. The transfer mentally slapped himself for his stupidity, oh Ra that was way too close...

* * *

 **Jaden's POV**

When I walked out of the shrubs I could've sworn I heard someone yelp. They had a slightly feminine voice, but I could tell it was a guy. I looked in the direction of where the yelp came from, but saw nothing... Maybe I was dreaming?

Though, when I got to the docks... There was Judai. He seemed to be talking to someone, but a closer look showed it was Yubel. So he has a Yubel in his world as well? Yikes... I cleared my throat, to try and get the other me's attention. He looked over with a smile and grinned. But, his Yubel raised their eyebrow. The demon's voice was a bit weird as well, more masculine. But, then again... When I looked at Yubel, she... No wait... He? Ah I don't know! _They!_ They looked different, they had both masculine and feminine parts. One side of their chest was female and the other was male. It was weird... Not too mention their eyes... One was more feminine, the other more masculine... So weird...

" _Shouldn't you be in class, Jaden?_ " Yubel, my Yubel, looked at her counterpart and seemed a bit confused herself. But she just shook her head and exhaled. She then spoke up herself.

" ** _He decided to skip..._** "

" _I guess some things never change, hmm?_ "

"Oi... Heard that." Judai frowned, but ran his hand through his hair. He looked up momentarily after a kind of chirp was heard. His Yubel also looked up, both of them seemed to be a bit concerned. I couldn't tell why. But, I didn't have enough time to ask.

"Say, why don't we go somewhere else?"

* * *

 **Jesse's POV**

"Say, why don't we go somewhere else?"

There was an unfamiliar voice. I didn't recognise it at all, I could verify one thing, though... It wasn't Johan. I was about to step out of the shrubs where I was before I felt someone enclose their hand over my mouth and drag me back. Then, a familiar spirit showed up. Ruby Carbuncle. She swished her tail and chirped, allowing me to relax after hearing what she said. " **Johan** ". I smiled softly underneath the hand and turned gently, meeting the green gaze of Johan. The other me just grinned before he poked my cheek.

"Ain'tcha supposed to be in lesson?" There was his slightly feminine voice as well, I always wondered why he sounded like that. Maybe I'll ask him sometime...

"Nah, I decided to skip... It was a boring lesson anyway... My grades are high enough, so I should be fine..."

"Ooh? We got a ditcher?"

" _Oh Johan... Really?_ " Amethyst Cat appeared next to Johan, her brows raised and her voice holding a slight scold. The bluenette just grinned before he rubbed the back of Amethyst's neck.

"Yeah, really. Jesse here was skipping his class."

" _Oh? I'm surprised. Are you sure that's a good idea?_ "

"Absolutely. I've got good enough grades.

" ** _Still gives you no right to skip, Jesse._** " There was my Amethyst Cat. She purred as she spoke, but then smiled at her counterpart. " _ **Is Johan like this?**_ "

" _Unsurprisingly, yes._ "

"Ouch." I felt the corner of my lip twitch into a smile. He had a genuine offended voice and face. I couldn't help but want to smile. I just earned a glare from the other me. "Oh stop it."

"Stop what?" I couldn't help but mock innocence.

" _Kuso..._ " He said that under his breath, Amethyst looked at him in surprise. She then lashed her tail.

" _Johan Anderson, do **not** swear under your breath._ "

Oh... So it's a swear word...? Now I'm intrigued...

" _ **Don't even think about asking what that means, Jesse.**_ " Amethyst scolded me. I groaned lightly before I felt my phone vibrate. The message was from Johan. Wait, when did he slip this message to me?

" _It means shit or damn it in Japanese. Go ahead and use it whenever._ "

A smile crept on my lips. Thank Ra I knew this guy. This was going to be a bit more fun than I expected.

* * *

Whew! Chapter 2 done! Hope you all liked it. As I've said previously (at the top) reviews are welcome! Follow/Favourite the story if you'd like to be alerted when there is a new update/chapter.

I might work on Union next... Yeah, I think I will. Haha, anyway. Thanks for reading Chapter 2 of Friend Or Foe!


	3. Chapter 3

Ah man, I love writing this story! I like how I can go through the conflicts of Jesse and Jaden and the contrast with Judai and Johan's relationship! Like seriously, so fun! Anyway, here's chapter 3 of Friend or Foe?

Reviews are greatly appreciated!

* * *

 **Jaden's POV**

Class was boring, as usual. The disappointing thing is that Judai left three or four days ago because of a message his Alexis, well, Asuka, gave him. He said he needed to leave and hadn't come back since. He hadn't even bothered to text me. We even exchanged freaking numbers. Chronos-sensei was just rambling on before my phone vibrated in my pocket. I smiled sheepishly at the three students sat near me, Alexis, Syrus and Hassleberry, before I pulled my phone out. None of them said anything, instead they just read the message. I know a smile crept onto my lips when I read the name.

 **Judai**

 _Hey, Jay. So, I'm back. After class, meet me on the roof. I'll explain everything._

I'm pretty sure Alexis raised an eyebrow and Hassleberry asked me who "Judai" was. But, I didn't need to explain. The bell went and I jolted from my seat and legged it out of there. Thank Ra he's back. No more boring days! I get to talk to an interesting guy, who is another version of me, again! I should've paid attention while running though... I smacked into someone and we both fell to the floor. I heard a phone slip across the floor and a slight gasp and curse. Then my eyes gave me a sight I never wanted to see. Jesse. I had slammed into _Jesse_ of all people! Thanks world. The green eyes of the Northerner glared at me and we both broke into an argument. His accent was pretty thick then, guess it got thicker when he was angry.

"Watch where you're goin'!"

"You watch where you're going, jerk!"

"You're the one who smacked inta me. Don't go blamin' me!"

God I wanted to punch him. But, his attention went elsewhere as his phone had vibrated. He shot me a glare before he got up from the floor and walked over to where his phone had slid. He brushed it off gently and flicked it open before something unexpected showed up. He smiled. Now, I had never seen him smile. So this was extremely rare. But, when I saw it I couldn't really feel much hatred. It was a warm smile and I guess it was kinda cute... Hoo boy, I should stop there. Anyway, he pressed his phone's lid over and closed it before he looked over to me. I noticed his smile fade a bit, but he was struggling to hide it. Then, three unexpected words came from him.

"I'm sorry, Jaden."

I sat there, surprised and confused. First thing that I thought? Who are you and where's Jesse? Like seriously. He _never_ apologises to me. _Never._ It was so weird. But now I couldn't help but be curious. Who messaged him to make his attitude change so much? I didn't have time to ask since he tucked his phone in his pocket and ran off in the direction of the docks. I raised a brow, but I wanted to see Judai. I ignored it for now and pushed myself from the floor before I ran to the roof. I couldn't wait to see him again.

* * *

 **Jesse's POV**

I broke into a fight with Jaden for a while after he slammed into me while running. I can't believe he had the nerve to blame me! Though, I couldn't help but crack a smile when I got a message from Johan. So he was back? Thank Ra. I needed someone around to keep my mind off things. The way Jaden just sat there, watching me as I read the message was kinda creepy. Not to mention the words that slipped from my lips. Even after I had this rush of hatred slip through me when I turned and looked at him. Hell, I knew my smile faded.

"I'm sorry, Jaden."

Like, what the hell? I actually apologised to that jerk? I noticed the surprise and confusion in his gaze and expression now and I just ignored it. I remembered where Johan requested to meet me and replayed the message in my mind. It was going to be fun to see him again, no doubt.

 **Johan**

 _Hey, Jess. I'm back! Okay, so meet me at the docks and I'll tell ya everything! Also, be prepared. It's going to be pretty damn wild._

Honestly, he was quite an interesting guy. I had slipped my phone in my pocket before I just ran off to where I was to meet Johan, the docks. I didn't really care about Jaden right then and there, I needed to see Johan. His world seemed so much more interesting than mine. I guess it was because he told me about what everyone was like and what they've all been through. Not to mention the fact that he was allowed a permanent transfer to his Duel Academy. It was both awesome and weird. Why would he want a permanent transfer? Was there someone he liked being around there? Eh, maybe it was just because he went through so much at Duel Academy. I kinda want a permanent transfer here, but I've doubted it for now.

When I saw Johan sat at the edge of the docks, I instantly forgot about what happened with Jaden in the halls. I walked over and tapped him on the shoulder. He smiled slightly and looked up at me before he gestured for me to sit down next to him. I guess we were going to be here for a while. As time slipped by during our conversation, my mind picked up on tons of interesting things that happened to him during his time there. There was an attack on Obelisk Blue, which resulted in him and tons of other students having to stay longer than anticipated. They had to clear the whole place up. It was a miracle that they managed to get it done in four days.

While he talked about what happened, I totally forgot about everything. All the crap that happened here and the whole fact that Jaden and I had a rude encounter, _again_. But when he stopped talking and looked to me, I felt everything rush back with just a simple question he asked.

"What's been happening here while I was gone?"

I fell silent and looked at my reflection in the water. I tapped the liquid with the tip of my boot and remained quiet for a while before Johan turned away and mumbled something in Japanese, though I did hear exactly what he said.

"Wakarimasu...(1)" He paused for a while before he spoke again, still in Japanese. "Watashi wa tazunemasen.(2)"

"Det er i orden.(3)" I replied quietly. I don't know how, but I understood what he said, maybe because I've been around him for a while? He knew what I said as well, as he just nodded and looked at the horizon.

We fell into an awkward silence before I finally spoke up again. I had flipped my phone open and checked the time, noticing how late it had gotten.

"Dritt..." I unintentionally spoke in Norwegian, again. "Det er sa sent...!(4)"

Johan chuckled and gestured to the Obelisk Blue dorms with a simple jerk of his head. He was easily saying "go ahead." with just that motion. I nodded quietly and thanked him in one way I knew he'd be comfortable with.

"Arigato..."

I noticed a large smile slip onto his lips before he got up and offered his hand to me. I took it which resulted in him hauling me up to my feet. I grinned before I looked at the setting sun. I know that tomorrow was going to be just that little bit more interesting now... After all, Johan's back. Everything in his world is just that tad bit more intriguing. I couldn't wait to hear more...

* * *

Whew! Chapter 3 of Friend or Foe done! I hope you liked this chapter.

(1) - I understand.

(2) - I won't ask.

(3) - It's fine.

(4) - It's so late...! - This and 3 are just rough translations from what friends of mine from Norway have said to me. If it's wrong, please feel free to tell me the correct translation so I can make it more accurate!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 of Friend or Foe is now here! I hope you enjoy it. I will be updating Union soon! Also, if you have any story ideas, feel free to PM me them or put them in a review!

Now, without further ado, here's chapter 4 of FoF!

* * *

 **Johan's POV**

I was walking to meet up with Judai before a girl called out a name. I didn't stop, as it wasn't mine and continued walking. However, I felt someone grab my arm and I turned to see Alexis glaring at me. She seemed rather irritated.

"Jesse, what the hell? I was calling for you for ages."

I hesitated for a while and was about to respond before I realised that she had mistaken me for Jesse. I facepalmed mentally and turned my head. I couldn't talk, because she'd hear the difference in my voice. But, something came into mind. Jesse had told me once that he usually had a bad habit of speaking Norwegian when he was in a bad mood. Thank Ra I knew Norwegian myself. It was easier to speak than Japanese for me.

"Hva vil du?(1)" I tried my best to sound like Jesse, which was apparently good enough. Alexis removed her hand from my wrist and sighed gently.

"Ah, you're in _that_ kind of mood right now. Jaden, I take it?"

I just nodded gently and sighed. I ran my hand through my hair and looked to the roof. Alexis then raised an eyebrow and shook her head.

"Bad idea, Jaden went up there a few minutes ago. He'd rip your head off if he saw you after your collision."

"Mm..."

"Say, Jesse?"

My head went up, I had to play the role of Jesse for a while then. Alexis was trying to comfort me, since I was apparently in a bad mood. Which was starting to become reality. She bit her lip gently and turned her head softly.

"Try and talk to Jaden some time... I know he has a cold exterior to you, but he's a great guy..."

I raised my eyebrow, as if I was saying "then why is he a dick to me?". Alexis looked my expression over and exhaled before she continued.

"I'm not sure, Jess. But, please... Try and get to know Jay at least. I don't like it when two of my friends hate each other..."

"Vel, uansett.(2)" I mumbled softly, gaining a sigh from Alexis. I then unintentionally slipped my words in English, but since my voice was quiet... It came across as similar to Jesse. "I'll try."

"Thanks, Jess..." I heard her say before she turned on her heel and start heading to the dorm. Before she turned her head gently and smiled. "Come to the dorm soon, okay?"

"Mmm..." I let the sound slip out before I walked into the school building. I groaned gently as I felt the cold slam into my skin. Obviously, they had the air con on. I huffed and tugged my blue jacket closer to my skin before I started heading to the roof. I darted into a corner though when I saw Jaden walking this way. I bit my lip to try and contain my sounds. Unfortunately, Judai didn't get the message. He saw me and immediately called out my name, earning a facepalm from me in response.

"Johan!"

"Hey, Judai. You okay?" I replied quietly, hoping that Jaden didn't hear Judai. Sadly, he did. Jaden looked at me and raised an eyebrow, before his lips turned to a scowl.

"You have a Jesse in your world to, huh?"

"My name's Johan. Also, don't give me that shitty bitchy attitude. I'm not in the mood. I had to pretend to be Jesse to talk to Alexis. You know she wants you and Jess to be friends, right?" I just let the words slip out in a scowl. I hated how my tone sounded right now and apparently so did Judai. He growled and hit me in the back of the head, not too hard though.

"Drop the attitude, Johan. You know I hate it when your like that." Judai glared at me, Jaden on the other hand was just stood there in awe. He had obviously not expected my voice to sound like that or to be lectured. Or for the last part, because he repeated it.

"Lex wants me to be friends with Jesse?"

"Yes!" I groaned before I smacked my face with my hand and pressed my head into Judai's shoulders. He picked up on it immediately and gently started stroking my hair to cool me off.

"..." Jaden fell silent. He didn't say anything for quite a while before he spoke again. "She does know that we hate each other, right?"

I was beyond the point of frustration. I actually wanted to punch the Judai lookalike in the face before I restricted myself and turned on my heel. I pressed my back against the wall before I groaned gently. I was too tired and too cold to bother with this right now.

* * *

 **Jaden's POV**

When I heard what Johan said, I couldn't help but be surprised. Alexis wanted me to be friends with Jesse? I asked the question and he just fell silent himself. His green eyes held a clear sign of irritation and bitterness. He obviously wasn't in the mood for this. Judai gently took his jacket off and pulled it over Johan, having picked up on the bluenette being cold. I was about to say something before I saw him kiss the other version of Jesse on the lips. So in their world they were dating? I couldn't even think about that possibility.

"Listen, Jaden..."

I heard Judai's voice cut in through the silence. My head jerked up and I let out a soft "mm?" as a response. The Japanese boy let out a soft sigh. He ran his hand through his hair and looked over to me before he looked at Johan on the floor. He just groaned gently.

"At least give Jesse a chance... I love Johan... He's a great guy. Maybe Jesse's the same?"

* * *

I hope you liked it!

(1) - What do you want?

(2) - Well, whatever


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 of Friend or Foe is here! Hope you all like it. I've been running low on ideas and some of my noted ideas just aren't popping fully into my mind right now... Incoming writer's block then, I presume...

Anyway, hope you enjoy Chapter 5 of Friend or Foe!

* * *

 **Jaden's POV**

I replayed Judai's words in my mind tons of times. _"At least give Jesse a chance... I love Johan... He's a great guy... Maybe Jesse's the same?"_ I wanted to punch myself as I looped those words continuously, trying to get why he would tell me that. Soon, my gaze went to Jesse, who was stood under a tree. His attention was locked onto his phone until Jim and Alexis approached him. Alexis poked him gently on the cheek before he paid attention. He smiled gently and looked at them with a calm gaze before he stretched gently and put his phone away. I watched quietly and noticed how he was so loose around them, how calm he was and how much fun he was having. He also seemed to be smiling brightly now. I bit my lip gently and hesitated before I turned away and waited for a chance. It happened soon, Alexis and Jim left Jesse alone and I sighed before I walked over.

He seemed to go bitter when he saw me, but I watched as he became surprised when I asked him a quiet question.

"Mind if we talk?"

He stared at me blankly before he raised an eyebrow. He seemed hesitant when he spoke, as if he was unsure about if this was reality.

"About what?"

"Anything..." I had replied just as quiet as before.

Jesse sighed and leaned against the tree. I noticed Ruby Carbuncle on his shoulder, she leaped down onto the floor and circled me before Jesse seemed to loosen up.

"She likes you..." Jesse's voice broke in through the silence we went into. He had a gentle smile on his lips.

"She does?" I paused and looked up at him. "Wait... You can see duel spirits?"

"Yeah... All ma life I've been able to see duel spirits..." His gaze softened. If anything, he seemed to be rather happy to have someone else around who could see them. "Thought I was the only one here who could see them."

"Bii!"

I couldn't help but smile and offered my shoulder to her. She seemed more than willing and jumped up onto my shoulder, she made herself comfortable and led down, her tail slipped around my neck. Winged Kuriboh soon manifested and let out a gentle sound and circled around Jesse. Jess raised a brow and looked at him before he smiled and chuckled gently. I felt my lips curl into a grin when I watched Jesse and Kuriboh play together. The two seemed to be enjoying themselves and I couldn't help but loosen up myself. To be honest, I never knew he could see spirits. It was great to have someone else around who could.

"Kuriboh likes you a lot..."

"Well, I can't help but be fond of him. He's adorable..."

Kuriboh seemed to puff up with pride when he heard that. I chuckled when I saw him. Ruby seemed a bit offended and jumped onto Jesse's shoulder possessively and hissed, obviously she wasn't fond of sharing Jesse's shoulders. He chuckled and watched as Ruby jumped off his shoulder and onto Kuriboh, who proceeded to fly around desperately trying to get her off. Jesse couldn't hold his laughter and I ended up laughing as well. I soon felt eyes on me and looked over to see Alexis, Syrus and Hassleberry. Jesse looked over to her as well. Apparently neither of us had lost our smiles and our gazes continued to slid to Ruby and Kuriboh who continued to fight. Alexis soon raised a brow, but smiled.

"Finally!" Was all she exclaimed.

Jesse paused and looked at Alexis. He then started crossing his hands immediately. I raised a brow before Alexis just smirked and spoke.

"Jess has been planning to talk to you for a while, Jay."

Jesse's hands dropped and he just groaned burying his face into his palm. Alexis giggled and watched Jesse's reaction before she looked to me. My mouth just dropped and I looked over to him. He seemed to be a bit flustered. Had he caught a fever or something? Jesse's head soon shot up and he glared at Alexis, only getting a grin from her. He just breathed out and looked away. He waved his hand and turned on his heel.

"Something come up, Jesse?" I heard the words slip from my mouth.

"Uh... Yeah... I was going to meet someone at the docks..."

I paused and walked to his side and whispered something.

" _Going to meet Johan?_ "

He paused and nodded gently before I smiled.

"Let me go with you then. I owe an apology to him after all."

Jesse paused and just smiled gently.

"Alright."

* * *

 **Johan's POV**

I looked over to the forest near the docks to see Jesse emerge, I smiled and greeted him before he looked behind him and gestured for someone to hurry up. He soon pushed himself out from the shrubs and walked over to me. A familiar brunette behind him. I raised a brow and sighed before Jaden looked up at me. He smiled sheepishly before he lowered his head and seemed to mumble something to himself before he looked up. His expression was genuine when he said those two words.

"I'm sorry..."

I reared back a bit in surprise before I sighed, ran my hand through my hair and looked at him quietly.

"It's fine."

Jesse was sat at the edge of the docks, tapping the water's edge with his boot and watching the ripples slid across the surface. He stretched gently and looked at the sea before he flinched slightly when I tapped his shoulder. He looked at me and smiled.

"Apologies exchanged?"

"Yup." I smiled myself and sat down beside him before gesturing to Jaden to sit down as well. What surprised me was the fact Judai emerged from the trees and sat down beside me. He placed his head on my shoulder before he flashed a grin at Jaden. Jesse raised a brow but smiled himself and looked up at the horizon. I soon looked to the coast and stretched myself before I wrapped my arm around Judai who more than willingly led his head into my chest. Jesse and Jaden looked at us with brows raised. I smiled and couldn't help but push Jesse over to Jaden. He blushed when I winked and grinned.

"Jerk..." He mumbled.

"Wimp." I retorted.

All four of us sat at the edge of the docks and let the sound of the sea take over our minds. I noticed Jesse start to fall asleep and Jaden support him. Hell, he even let Jesse put his head on his shoulder and smiled. Jaden looked to me and Judai and smiled gently before he mouthed something. Both of us smiled when we read it efficiently.

"Thank you."

* * *

Chapter 5 of Friend or Foe finished! I hope you all like it.

Finally Jesse and Jaden are getting to know each other! Reviews are greatly appreciated!


End file.
